the_lads_dndfandomcom-20200213-history
Agnostos (World)
Overview Agnostos is the setting of the Agnostos Pathfinder game. It is a single named continent in a larger world, sitting roughly in the center of the world (if the world was a flat map). To its south lie mysterious Elven Lands and to its North are the darker continents, rumored to be the home of Vampires and Necromancy. To the East lie the original lands of Humanity, although little is known of them. From North to South Agnostos stretches approximately 3600 miles, and from West to East, not including the islands of Operia and Ninnec it is some 2400 miles wide. The continent is dominated by two mountain ranges, the Cymphree Mountains ''to the North, and the ''Clymene Mountains to the South, home to the highest point on the Continent known as the Peaks of Atlas. The large lake in the center of Agnostos is known as the Shadowed Sea or the Great Lake, and to its North lies the Lake Ithchyutka. Early History The Continent of Agnostos was first colonised by the Elves of the South, who landed in Sil'Salesh and Akatosa to set up trading posts and exploratory hamlets in the rough and unsettled wilderness of Agnostos, which promised many unique and rare resources not available in the Elven lands to the South. However, they lacked the manpower and the incentive to expand into the continent, since there was little reason to stay in Agnostos when the only trade available was on the Southern tip of the Continent. The Dwarves supposedly lived on Agnostos sometime after the Elves, in c.-350, setting up vast mines and caverns within the great Mountain ranges of the Continent. They maintained good relations with the Elves, using them as a useful conduit for selling precious wares to wider markets to the South, and the Dwarven Realms prospered for a good 1000 years. They maintained a significant presence outside of the Mountains, particularly in the areas now known as Misrasmus, Panazzi and Corsarcinia. Humans first came to Agnostos between 1400 and 1450, landing in modern day Werrirund. They spread Southwards from here and then traveled West, setting up the first great Western Kingdoms some 100-150 years later. They could not expand South until 1800-1820 however, when the great Dwarven Realms outside of the Mountains mysteriously withdrew to their mountain holds, allowing further human expansion South and Greater contact with the Elves to the South. Recent History The first human settlers arrived sometime between 1400 and 1450, and many date the Kingdom of Werrirund to the year 1450 when Maximus the Stalwart set up his Kingdom after slaying the Great Orc Shaz-Maga who ruled the lands to the North. Humans did not spread Northwards for sometime, due to the hostile Orcish tribes blocking their routes and the relative hostility of the areas now known as Abenvyord and Nurlenvyord. Humans spread Southwards establishing the city states of Esteralda and then crossed the Shadowed Sea to form the Kingdom of Meloria, which would develop and divide into the Meloric Empire, the Iezygan Empire and Berylia (for more information see The Meloric Empire). It was around 1800-1820 when the Dwarves inhabiting the lands of Misrasmus, Panazzi and Corsarcinia mysteriously retreated to their mountain abodes leaving more room for human expansion, putting humans in greater contact with the Elves now rapidly colonizing the Southern areas of Agnostos at the prospect of new and greater trade. Great Western War The Great Western War is the name used to describe the extensive and destructive war currently being wages on the Western half of Agnostos. Originating in 1985 as a local war between Dunstane and Antemoor over a flashpoint in the bay of Scorpions, it grew to involve Impinatia as well, being fought mainly at sea. However after the 1999 Bloodless Revolution in Berylia, the Meloric Empire joined the war on the side of Dunstane and Impinatia to help combat Republicanism being spread by the Berylian Republic. The war was further expanded after the much more violent Iezygan Revolution in 2009, resulting in the splitting of the Iezygan Empire. Both sides joined the war, with the People's Republic of Iezygus joining the Berylian Republic and the Iezygan Empire joining the Meloric Empire, expanding the war and its demographic potential. The Berylian Republic formally joined the war in 2010, whereas it had previously only provided funding and training to combatants. Nurlenvyord Crisis Known under many names such as the "Vampire Wars" and the "Vampire Spring", the Nurlenvyord Crisis began in 2010 with the death of the King of Nurlenvyord, Calibus Kericht, with no heir. This resulted in several prominent families in Nurlenvyord claiming the throne, including Vampiric Houses, Dhampir Houses and Human Houses. The result has been 6 years of fluctuating conflict, with the currently leading Vampire House Vanthor taking land of the Dhampir states of House Neith and House Anschluss. The conflict is very racially charged, with the growth of Vampirism in Nurlenvyord coming to a head in the forms of mass reprisals and purges, even against the remaining human Jarldoms (Canthora and Nordvelt. A small enclave of refugees led by the Tiefling Anna the Apostate have created a alcove away from the fighting in the ruins of Old Canthor in 2012. The Third Orc Wave The Orcish tribes of Agnostos remain in disarray most of the time, however once in a few generations a warlord emerges strong enough to unite the tribes, leading them on a great warpath through the lands of the North. The last two such events occured in 1870-1901 and 1955-1962. The current Wave has been ongoing since 1996, and has begun to make inroads into Abenvyord and Werrirund, greatly threatening the Northern Kingdoms of Agnostos with wanton destruction. Hotorian Civil War Hotoria has a troubled past as originally a part of the Esteraldan Directory, before fighting several brutal and violent wars to create their own state - an uneasy peace between the city states of Tyurani and Kazleana. This reignited in 2011 when the city of Kazleana barred their gates to travelers from Tyurani, stating that their God was false and that they wished gone with the Kingdom of Hotoria, aiming to either fully succeed or join the Esteraldan Directory. This triggered a fairly brutal but local civil war in Hotoria, with city states having to choose sides of be consumed. Realms of Agnostos Human Kingdoms Kingdom of Werrirund - The oldest human Kingdom of Agnostos, set up by Maximus the Stalwart in 1450. Since then it has continued to hold against Orcish invaders to the North under a single bloodline, with each King having but one son who would rule into old age. Also holds the oldest educational institution in Agnostos, the College of Ctesiphona. Esteraldan Directory '- The modern day unified state of Esteralda, a group of seven large city states dispersed throughout the Esteraldan sub-tropical area. Ruled by a Directorate of seven since 1933, now involved in the Hotorian Civil War. The ''Shenmigyu, or 'Land Between Cities' is home to many of the more shady organisations of Agnostos due to it's unregulated and hostile nature. Also unique in having its own language spoken before common, called Esteraldan. 'Hotoria '- The brutally formed and divided Kingdom formed out of two old Esteraldan City States, after discarding the language and culture of their former compatriots. Once inhabited by Catfolk, they were wiped out in the 19th century during the expansion into the savanna of Eastern Hotoria. Now divided by a brutal civil war over the cultural and religious heritage of the Kingdom. '''Panazzi & Corsarcinia - The Kingdoms created by the refugees from the destruction and looting of the City State of Fyet-Nul in 1867. Some 15,000 refugees travelled South into Elven Lands and were given the realms of Panazzi and Corsarcinia, now abandoned by the Dwarves. However these lands were barren and hostile, and many in Panazzi are angry at the Elves for giving them the badlands of Agnostos, whereas Corsarcinia almost deify the Elves, and want further integration - this has led to a small scale war between the two Kingdoms Lorran '- One of the newest Kingdoms of Agnostos, Lorran is an unusual mix of people - Halflings, Elves and Humans live side-by-side in the Cosmopolitan cities of Lorran, which maintains no standing army. It is the base of the CopperEye Company and the Chadwick Estate Bank, two of the most powerful organisations on Agnostos and the conduit through which all trading flows. 'Misrasmus & The Trade Guild '- Occupied by explorers who came south from Meloria after the Dwarves retreated to the mountains, Misrasmus became a hub of trade with the Dwarves of the Clymene mountains due to the long rivers stretching through the nation. The Trade Guild, heavily involved in Slavery has grown rapidly to the point where it is a ''de facto state, owning its own mercenary army and operating separately from Misrasmus. 'Berylian Republic '- Once the Kingdom of Berylia, a breakaway Kingdom from Meloria. It had a period of internal discontent throughout the 1990's which resulted in the Bloodless Revolution of 1999, whereby the King of Berylia peacefully abdicated and the Berylian Republic was set up. '''People's Republic of Iezygus - The southern 11 duchies of the Iezygan Empire who sided with Antonio Audweri and the Iezygan Jacobine Party in their aims to establish a democratic Iezygus, now embroiled in a civil war as well as the wider Great Western War. Iezygan Empire '- The remained duchies of the Iezygan Empire who did not side with the new Republican ideas, all but 2 are north of the River Iezyga. They are allied with the Northern Nations in the Great Western War as well as being involved in the Iezygan Civil War. 'Meloric Empire '- The remains of the old Kingdom of Meloria, now only a fragment of its former self which once encompassed the entire of the Iezygan Empire before its civil war in 1921. Currently beset by a power struggle over the throne during the reign of the aging King Heraldric and deeply involved in the Great Western War. 'Dunstane &''' '''Antemoor - The two lakeside Kingdoms along the Southern and Eastern coasts of the Shadowed Sea, having been at war since the 1980's, the war rapidly outgrew them to the point where localized flashpoints are all that's left of the war weary nations. Impinatia - The small internally focused nation also embroiled in the Western War, supposedly home to great legends living in the base of the Clymene Mountains. The Inuine Theocracy '- The Theocratic Kingdom ruled by a small council of Clergy worshiping a god that is forbidden to be known or spoken of, simply referred to as "the Lord". Very strict rules of worship, the Nation is domestically focused for now. 'Nurlenvyord - Currently involved in a secession crisis after the death of the last heir to the throne, King Calibus. Divided between the lands of Vampire House Vanthor, the two Dhampir states of House Neith and House Anschluss, and the Human Jarldoms of Canthor and Nordvelt. Elven Nations Sil-Salesh '- The oldest and richest Elven Nation of Agnostos, Sil-Salesh is home to what would be known as High Elves, with a particular interest on studying the scientific arts of Illusion and Transmutation. Also involved heavily in the Human-Elf trade network, they are currently at war with the Drow of Dinde'el. 'Akatosa '- The sister nation of Sil-Salesh, Akatosa is a buffer zone between the unfortified Elven heartland in the Southern Deserts and the terror of the Drow to the East. The relationship between the two nations is unusual, and they have something of a shared army and economy, with Akatosa being a much more industrial and fortified nation protecting its softer sister state. 'Dinde'el '- The Nation run by the escaped Drow of the Tineal Prison in 1987. After the collapse of the huge spires which housed the corrupted Elves since Aberthorn's invasion of Misrasmus some 40 years before, the Dark Elves gathered a host of evil men through offer of coin or threats and established a ''de facto state in the Elven south, and have been in a long and attritional war on all fronts since. 'Kathaland '- An intermediate state, relatively new Elven Kingdom set up to straddle the wastelands and steppes that lie between Rethelrelm and the Elven States to the South. 'Undola Kingdom '- The large woodland Kingdom of the (essentially) Wood Elves. One of the oldest realms of Agnostos, once made up of many smaller communities now united under the High King of Undola. Responsible for the shepherding of the people of Fyet-Nul to Corsarcinia and Panazzi. 'Cor-Coreltha '- The small naval Kingdom which frequently sets off expeditions trading with the far east, as well as unusual magical submersibles able to sail under the seas. '''Ninnec - A devolved state of Cor-Coreltha which declared independence from Cor-Coreltha due to its much greater Wood Elf population. Dwarven Realms Vanguard Dwarves '- The pro-slavery Dwarves that control the Northern Cymphree Mountains. Not much is known of the internal politics or even of the centrals holds in the mountains, with only transit routes being open to other races not sold into slavery. 'Carick-Tzul Exiles - A cadre of Dwarves exiled from the Northern Mountains after a period of conflict or civil war around 1950, due to their staunch refusal to accept slavery. They now dwell in limited numbers in Abenvyord and the Human realms of Nurlenvyord. Atlas Dwarves '- The most powerful Dwarven Cadre in Agnostos, who totally control the Clymene Mountains from the Grand Capital Kolkutza in the Peaks of Atlas. Also pro-slavery, experiences a similiar civil war as the Vanguard Dwarves over slavery. 'Dzak-Tzul Exiles - The largest Dwarven Cadre outside the Mountains, the Dzak-Tzul exiles control the barren landscape in the shadow the Clymene mountains. Vehemently anti-slavery, they constantly try to find ways to regain control over the great Dwarven caverns. Others Rethelrelm '- The only Halfling realm of Agnostos, Rethelrelm is in a unique area that causes water and nutrients to collect from neighboring nations within the Rethelrelm basin. This results in a highly fertile land in comparison to the neighboring nations. Notable for being home to the Quorin Cartel and the Norric Syndicate. 'Hoethema - Not really a nation, more of a loose group of towns that house the wretches and wanted of the world. Built in the great canyon of the Dark Plateau. A very varied and unusual place. Old Canthor '- The refuge town set up by Anna the Apostate, the Tiefling who led several thousand refugees through the Nurlenvyord warzone and established the refuge in the old ruins of Old Canthor. 'Novaoperia - The island of Operia was explored by a set of mercenaries and explorers led by Misrasmus, the mercenaries went AWOL and murdered the explorers, setting up their own colony on the hostile island of Operia. Not much has been heard from them since this happened in 2000. The Orcish Triblelands '''- The wild and rugged steppes of North Eastern Agnostos are home to the massive orcish tribes, who once in a lifetime attack in huge waves into the Human nations to the South and West. Races of Agnostos Humans Elves Vampires & Dhampir Vampirism in Agnostos functions differently to the traditional fantasy idea of Vampirism, more can be read about on the Vampirism in Agnostos page.''' Dwarves Halflings Orcs Other Category:Agnostos Category:Settings Category:Realms of Agnostos